Friendship:The Bonds of Time
by sherabo
Summary: Years later Katsuya's bonds of friendship, created with Yugi will be tested, old wounds will resurface breaking down the walls between rivals, to create a future for one lost soul. A cry for help will be answered.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to the characters in this fan fiction, but I'm so happy to use them in an attempt to express my thoughts . . .

This is the second installment of **Friendship, the Beauty of it All**; the stories stand alone, but it's fun to see where it all started.

In the first story the boy didn't have a name, but he's known as Jou for the obvious reasons he's so much like his mentor. Very light hearted and if it makes you sad or cry it's ok. That's life and it's worth feeling all it has to offer. "Treasure your Mom and give her a big hug ! Love You, Sherabo Mother's Day Gift

**Prologue**: Years ago two boys formed a relationship that grew from need, trust, and friendship. A bond formed which has taken them to adulthood and each has gone on to live their dreams. Yugi reached out to a lonely boy at school and now as the wheel of time moves forward that same boy will recreate a bond that touches the hearts and souls of many. Katsuya now spends countless hours with his students, but there is still one he can't seem to reach. Sometimes he holds tutoring classes on the weekend, and Sunday morning breakfast at the local park. His memories of growing up hungry and alone are always in the back of his mind. Its Friday morning just before the sun is rising . . .

**Friendship: The Bonds of Time**

Joey rolled over, nearly falling out of his bed, but instead of hugging his favorite pillow he hit his head on a wooded table top, actually it was his desk top, old and worn from his days as a student in college.

"Geezz….." he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and knocked his glasses to the floor, a pile of papers and books followed the red rim spectacles and settled at his feet. Looking around it didn't take long to realize he'd fallen asleep at work and not at home. Joey rose and stretched his back from side to side and next bent down to the floor moaning as his bones started to creak, he needed sleep but his student's needs always came first.

'O 'kay boy, another night at school grading papers and I'm still not finished,' he thought. He needed to assess his students and determine who should pass or fail. One child touched his heart and he couldn't decide exactly what he wanted to do with the boy. Katsuya knew he held the boy's faith in his hands. The boy struggled for almost a year with his grades and didn't make coming to school a priority. Yet almost every Friday he'd share a pizza with Katsuya who never pressed him for information. Katsuya felt a kinship with the boy and hope for the day he'd truly let him into his heart. His thoughts continued to wonder as he unconsciously started to straighten books on a shelf and prepare for today's lesson which would start in about two hours. Just enough time to run and catch a quick shower down the street at the local gym. It was a common practice of the cool teacher.

_Little did the man know a knock on the door would rock his world._

"Jounouchi- sansei!" a voice called from the outside of his classroom. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah, come in its open," the teacher responded.

"Seto Kaiba has been trying to reach you, and he said it's a matter of grave importance," Tea, the head councilor of the senior student body called out.

"Tea can't you handle it, I don't have time to listen to his complaints," Katsuya, grabbed his jacket, he needed a shower and coffee. "Hey what's with the sensei? We played in the sand box together." Katsuya smiled but Tea's eyes flashed that no-nonsense look.

"I think you better take this, he has one of your students under arrest at Kaiba Corp?"

"WHAT, that jack-ass? Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes." Katsuya grabbed his bike helmet and keys, plus Tea tosses his cell phone to him and he caught it in mid air. It appeared he'd left it in her office which is why he missed the call.

"Ok jerk-face don't you have better things to do than harass my students," Katsuya hissed. It appeared nothing had changed to improve their relationship over the years.

"Five minutes . . . . Just get your ass over here, before I call the police," Kaiba responded and cut off the call.

Joey rolled into the private under garage parking lot and dashed to the elevator that would take him to Kaiba's security office. He knew the way by hard, for reasons he'd prefer now to remember.

The door was wide open and Kaiba stood against a wall watching his watch, as Katsuya stepped across the thresh hold.

"You're late,"

"Bullshit, I still have one minute."

"Whatever,"

"Jou!" Katsuya cried out. The boy had plastic cuffs on his hands and his face was bruised. Hanging from his shoulders his jacket appeared to be ripped from the sleeves, and Joey could smell the stench of dried blood.

Enraged, the blond backed Kaiba into a corner, and hissed, "This is low even for you,"Katsuya's hot breathe tickled Kaiba's chin. "Wipe that damn smirk off your face, you don't scare me anymore."

Kaiba continued to smirk, "I could have sent him to jail, but he claim to know you."

Katsuya walked over to the boy angry beyond words. "Damn it, don't just stand there let him loose," the words were directed at one of the brunette's hit men. Two stood on either side of the ragged boy. He tapped his worn tennis shoe on the shinny floor, making that soundless nervous movement the teacher recognized as fear and pain. As a youth he did the same thing when backed into a corner ready to strike out at the world.

Kaiba motioned with a nod to cut the strips and watched as Katsuya attended to the boy.

"Listen he was caught breaking into Mokuba's new game shop and" . . . . Katsuya didn't let the other continue. "And the bruises, the jacket, I suppose you didn't have anything to do with that."

Katsuya protectively helped the boy stand and attempted to turn his face towards the light. He could see clearly the boy was hiding a black eye. It had been three days since the boy had been to school. The blonde wanted to cry as he looked into his blazing eyes. It was the mirror of his soul and a time gone by.

"Did those men hurt you, I swear don't be afraid, you are not alone," Katsuya tried to assure the young boy who struggled. . He slapped Katsuya hand away.

"I was born alone. Who made you GOD," Jou twisted away.

Katsuya grabbed the arm with the torn sleeve which revealed the bruise and cuts on his arms. 'Hint of blood, 'he thought. Katsuya loosed his hold.

"I'm outta 'here . . . . Don't touch me," Jou pushed pass Katsuya only to hit a brick wall, Kaiba.

Jou rolled his hands into a fist, but chose to side step the CEO only to run into Katsuya who decided to end this game right now. In his heart he knew Kaiba had nothing to do with these wounds, they ran to deep and were all too familiar. But he continued to press the defiant boy for answers.

"I won't let you go . . . not this time."

R/R promise this really is a 1 shot . . . 2 shot . . . . 3 shot . . . . Really . . . . Happy Mother's Day….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the inspiration…..

Thanks . . . .

Friendship: The Bonds of Time

Recap: Jou rolled his hands into a fist, but chose to side step the CEO only to run into Katsuya who decided to end this game right now. In his heart he knew Kaiba had nothing to do with these wounds, they ran to deep and were all too familiar. But he continued to press the defiant boy for answers.

"I won't let you go . . . not this time."

Chapter 2: Secret Past

"For God's sake, I've got a business to run, get this brat out of here," Seto, the ice-man barked at the man he'd known since high school.

Katsuya tighten his grip as the boy started to drop to the floor, he was just to weary to stand. Katsuya glared at the brunette. "I'm giving the orders. I want a doctor in here unless you prefer child abuse charges; he is underage Kaiba, tied up in your office."

"Like hell, I haven't touched him and you know it. Isn't he one of yours," Seto smirked, but he sent the guards flying. Katsuya had changed over the years and wasn't a man to be bullied. Kaiba had little control of what the man would sprout next.

"Please just let me go. I won't cause you anymore problems." the boy hid his face and started to shake. Katsuya pulled him deeper into his space and spoke once more.

"I won't let you go . . . . Not this time."

"You make me sick . . . . . lies . . . I hate you!" Katsuya knew he had to drive the nail in deeper.

Katsuya never spoke a word, he just started to hum a soft children's song. He didn't know the words, but he'd heard a little girl humming the song in the super market years ago. It gave him comfort to remember it. The child hummed the song while skipping alone side her mother who pushed a shopping basket. The mother smiled lovingly at the little girl and promised to make a strawberry cake for desert. It was the little girl's birthday. She filled the cart with tasty fruits and vegetables. At the time the dirty little boy was in the market stealing. He filled his pockets with apples and candy, but he never forgot the song. When the boy left the market outside the kind lady gave him a bag loaded with food. Katsuya squeezed Jou tighter his resolved was unshakable, the song gave him strength.

Jou couldn't take the strain and eventually he started to cry. Every muscle in his body strained from the immense pressure in his heart. The tears poured down his bruised face and soon the sobs racked the boy's body causing Katsuya's heat to beat wildly in his chest as he cradles the older teen. Jou was tall for his age, but thin as a rail and quite frail. The stress in his cry was that of a wounded animal. "How could I not see the condition he was in?" Katsuya's thoughts broke his heart.

Kaiba turned away in thought; many years ago he'd heard that cry. It was right after the funeral of his parents, in the privacy of a broom closet. No one ever knew his pain, as he wept. He vowed to close off his emotions and never let that kind of pain inside.

"My God," Katsuya whispered. "Kaiba help me get him up."

Kaiba backed away . . . . . .

"Please . . . don't leave me . . . . I should never have been born." Hysterically he repeated the words over and over.

"Jou . . . listen . . . I love you and I need you . . ." Katsuya spoke with all the passion in his heart. It was the truth; he'd adopted the boy in his heart under the sakura tree almost a year ago. "Don't be afraid . . . . I won't ever leave you . . . who hurt you?"

"It was you . . . . It's your fault . . . ." He continued to sob, but held tightly to Katsuya's shirt.

Kaiba gasp, Katsuya would never hurt anyone . . . .

"I don't understand," Katsuya looked at Kaiba who for once had nothing to say.

"The kids at school said it was my fault. They said I was a bad boy, so the devil took them all away. I hated school because everyone knew and all the holidays only caused pain. You made me believe if I returned to school and worked hard everything would be ok, but the final . . . . ."

Jou tried to pull away, he was near breaking. Katsuya pinned him down. Jou stopped struggling and emptied the last bits of pain that infested his mind and heart.

"You made the nightmare come back. Everyone was lost in the fire. The police said I did it. But that's a lie."

"Say it," Katsuya whispered; he had tears in the corner of his eyes.

"I loved my mother, but my mother just left. Why did she leave me? WHY? I Didn't KILL ANY BODY!

"Jou . . . I'm so sorry," Katsuya looked towards Kaiba. Mother jokes were so cruel for any young boy.

Flashback

_Kaiba's mind took a trip down memory lane, it had been years since he'd teased the blond about his mother. "Your mother didn't have the wit to teach you table manners, look at the food running down your mouth, mutt."_

"_Shut__ up," His eyes flooded with __unshed__ tears. He didn't need Kaiba's BS today. _

"_Only animals make noise while they chew . . . ha . . . ha."_

"_Big brother. . . .Let's go," __Mokuba__ whispered. Kaiba didn't know Katsuya's mother had run away with his little sister._

"_Asshole I heard your mother left you on the steps of the county building," Katsuya blurted out. "Kaiba ain't your name."_

_You could hear a pin drop, no one talked about Kaiba's name. Joey looked around he'd cross the line, but he didn't care, Kaiba was cruel._

_The fight put Katsuya in the hospital where he received three meals a day for a week._

End

"I couldn't write your stupid essay . . . . . all that stuff about family and mothers. They're all gone, all my family, everyone is gone! WHY DID SHE LEAVE? WHY DID MY MOTHER LEAVE?

Jou closed his swollen eyes and continue to speak. "The boys at the home called me your pet, your experiment, said you really didn't care and if you found out I had nothing I'd get trashed.

"Jou I'm so sorry," Katsuya wiped his brow. He could still fill the little trimmers moving through his boy.

"I beat them down. I didn't want to shame you Sensei. If I left town no one would know and I only needed a little cash. Ciel said if I took the dragon car they would leave you alone and not tell the Kaiba Corp school board about my past. I couldn't have your name touch by my pass. Everyone knows how mean Seto Kaiba can be. . . . "

"What the hell!" Kaiba yelled.

"Please Kaiba-sama . . . Sensei is pure and innocent."

"Is that why you stopped sharing Friday night pizza with us," Katsuya stroked the boy's wet bangs from his forehead.

"If I stayed with you, I might lose you too . . . . ." Jou sniffed.

Katsuya brought Jou's head closer to his heart. He wanted him to feel all his warmth and as much love as he could handle. Exhausted, he dosed and Katsuya carried him to one of many private rooms in Kaiba's building.

Neither spoke until the boy had showered, eaten, and fallen asleep with his head in Katsuya's lap. His bruises were minor and the cuts would heal nicely in time. The real damage was to his mind and heart. Quietly the two rivals left the room with thoughts of the sins youth committed and the scares left open to bleed into a wrath sense of value.

"Ump . . . ." Katsuya's hazel eyes soften as he caught Kaiba's attention. He remembered the awful crush so long ago that confused his sexual identity with the sexy brunette. It was difficult to remember Kaiba ever being a teen. 'Damn if it wasn't for Yugi he never would have survived high school.

"So what are you going to do?" Kaiba asked as he open the door to another room and started punching furiously on his keyboard.

"Ah . . . about what?" Katsuya fished.

"Don't be stupid. I remember a story about a family consumed in flames and only the son and mother survived. I understand the mother was so badly scared she became known as a monster and disappeared leaving the boy behind."

"You think the boy is Jou . . ." Katsuya whispered.

"Do I look like a fool? Don't you ever read?" Kaiba barked.

"Geez . . . . Money bags . . . . Can't we speak for ten minutes without getting hot?" Katsuya replied.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Kaiba's words made the other jump.

"Not what you think," Katsuya winked, he took a deep breath and flopped his tired butt down in a leather chair. "I've always admired your taste in leather. You got one of these in the attic I can have?"

"Hell no!"

"Seto . . . ."

"My name's Kaiba . . . ."

"Seto . . . ."

"Yeah . . . what is it mutt."

"Do you think his mother is alive?" Katsuya rushed the words out.

"Do I look like the lost and found?" Seto hissed.

"Yeah . . ."

"Damn it . . . Jonounchi . . . you're a pain . . . ."

"Seto I never really meant all that shit," Jonouchi voice faded into silence, but Kaiba knew his thoughts and continued.

"I never regretted a damn thing I said or did," Kaiba's words broke any fences the other tried to fix.

"Yeah you're all heart, but its bullshit too! I know my father was a drunk and my mom ran off. You reminded my enough, but you always fixed everything from the shadows." Katsuya moved closer to Seto and leaned over his shoulder. It was dangerous, but Kaiba had put him in the hospital on several occasions so he really didn't care.

"Don't you have something more important to do," Kaiba whispered, his fingers flew over the keyboard as he continued to commune with Sakura. Within ten minutes she inters the office and gave Kaiba a package which he examines, closes his laptop and walks towards the door.

"Yeah,"

"It's too late for us. . . . High school is done man. But you got a responsibility to that boy and you better not screw it up mutt. You can start by finding a descent place to live outside the classroom. Take a shower sometime today and find out what rat- hole he's living in and shut it down. I don't know why but he thinks you're someone to look up to. I'll do what I can."

Kaiba tossed Katsuya a package. "Take this, there's an address, key, and a credit card. Take it and do something right."

Kaiba left and Katsuya bit his tongue. He had to think about the boy and swallow his misplaced pride. Kaiba opened his eyes and it pissed him off, just like high school. But this time instead of running after the brunette he just broke down and cried. Kaiba gave Yugi the money for his glasses so many years ago and he provided the funds for his college education. Yugi and grandpa swore him to secrecy after he accidently found some documents that revealed the truth. Maybe it was time to face their demons. But first he had a boy to protect and nurture.

Author's notes: _Friendship, The Beauty of it All_ is the first story in this series. Read and review. Friendship is something I've grown to appreciate from the depts. of my heart. It's not the length but the quality. Ahh . . . . Look out Sakura that sounds like Part three ...

R/r it's always a pleasure to know what you think, thanks and enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the inspiration. . . .

Thanks . . . . .

**Recap:** Kaiba tossed Katsuya a package. "Take this, there's an address, key, and a credit card. Take it and do something right."

Chapter 3: Home

A knock on the door brought Katsuya to his senses and snapped his physical body back to the present.

"Come in, the lights on . . . ." He smiled at his own joke and wiped his face with a wrinkled shirt tail.

Jou walked inside, a half smile covered the lower part of his face. "Hi!"

Katsuya returned the smile and a moment of awkward silent occurred.

"Ah . . . this is a mistake I should just go home," Jou turned to leave but he couldn't move. It occurred to him he didn't have a home worth returning to.

"Jou, we've shared countless pizzas together and all I know is that you like extra cheese, with lots of olives."

"Well you like thin crust and American French fries," Jou lips trembled.

"Who's your favorite author and what's your favor color," a soft smile graced Katsuya's face. The mood lighted somewhat.

"Well you like blue and I like green," Jou smiled and moved towards his teacher.

"Ok," Katsuya moved his body slightly and padded a spot next to him lightly touching the plush leather on the loveseat. "Sit."

"You're my favorite author; I've read all your works."

"Gees . . . they're statistical reports," the teacher really laughed, "Boring."

"But, I love math and all that stuff."

"Jou, do you trust me?"

The boy attempted to move from the comfort of Katsuya's space, but the other held him at bay.

"Look I was just feeling a little depressed . . . you know Mother's Day and all. Everybody was so happy. We ain't gotta talk about that stuff."

Katsuya throughout his life spouted out a crock of shit enough times to understand when he heard it, so he pressed onward in his quest to understand Jou's pain. "Jou do you trust me with your heart?"

The boy lowered his head, "I would do anything for you, anything."

Katsuya tipped the boys chin up. "Don't look away . . . . . I won't hurt you ever, but first you gotta let me in."

"It hurts to much, man. I don't think I can do this. . . I just want to go." Jou pleaded, but he knew Katsuya wouldn't let it end. He took a deep breath and prepared to answer Sensei's questions. Almost one hour passed before Katsuya felt satisfied with the information he'd forced from his student. Quietly the teacher left the comfort of the chair and moved to the window overlooking downtown Domino; it seems stories never changed only the time and people involved. Of course he was about to have a '_Seto moment'_ and it drove him insane whenever it happen.

Kaiba friend and foe, some would describe their relationship as dangerous or nonexistent, but Katsuya knew differently. The bond he'd forged with Kaiba over the years flourished in the pits of hell. They nurture it and allow it to flare up into a blazing inferno or die into gray ashes. Sometimes months would past and the dragons in their hearts slept peacefully, yet the need to claw, bite, and scratch simmered.

**Flash back**

The first day of school the gang watched as Kaiba's butler closed the slick black door of the limo and with confidence the new boy walk onto the school grounds, he didn't acknowledge anybody and kept his head held up high. "Rich-boy," Katsuya whispered to Yugi.

"You speaking to me," Kaiba turned and glared at the boy.

"Ah, if you're name is RICH BOY," Katsuya laugh. Kaiba ignored the other and proceeded inside the building. Seto refused to stand in front of the class as he was introduced. Time past and the strange habits of the Kaiba's became legendary, but Mokuba was always breaking the rules set by his brother.

In his attempt to fit in with normal kids Mokuba wondered to the dark side of town where Katsuya saved the boy from harm but ended up getting arrested for petty thief. Mokuba was set free, but the other had to spend a few days in jail. Seto had the incident covered up by sealing the records so that his brother's involvement would disappear. He kept an eye on the blond and over time realized his gaze developed into much more. Katsuya's loved the jerk in every sense of the word but he expressed his feeling through shades of violent encounters. Now as an adult he still walked in Seto's shadow. Katsuya made a decision one that would change his life and others around him forever.

**End of Flash back**

By nightfall teacher and student had move into Katsuya's new apartment.

"Get some rest," Katsuya ruffled Jou's messy locks.

"Sensei you don't have to do this," the boy whispered.

"You're wrong, every fiber in my soul screams that I do. Listen years ago I was given a second chance and I've never felt comfort until tonight with you. We all have our mission. But with you it's different; I want to be a part of your life. Ahh . . . . Is it ok?"

"I'll make you proud I swear," Jou dropped to his knee," excitement bubbled from his heart.

"You might not think that after I give you your new schedule." Katsuya winked and pretended to write on the wall. "Let's see, lights out at 10am. Prep school on weekends and tutoring sessions on Monday's and Wednesday's nights with me, plus we work with the homeless every Sunday."

"Ah man," Jou pretended to grumbled, but he smiled. "Ah . . . . Sensei where's my bed, it's after midnight."

Both teacher and student looked at each other and laughed long and hard.

R/r I'm back, thanks. . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to the characters in this fan fiction, but I'm so happy to use them in an attempt to express my thoughts . . .

This is the second installment of **Friendship, the Beauty of it All**; the stories stand alone, but it's fun to see where it all started.

Chapter Four: Frustrations

Sensei hurry up, Yugi and Mokuba are waiting for us . . . . ." Jou howled. He bushed his unruly bangs out of his face, while arching his eyebrows in a similar fashion that always reminded Katsuya of Kaiba.

"You're going to get wrinkles if you keep that frown on your face, Kaiba –kun." With pride Katsuya watched Jou out of the corner of his eye. The boy stood well over six feet tall, dark brown hair with lively blond highlights that framed his defiant facial features. To the naked eye the two could have easily passed as father and son, a thought that always made Jou blush. His love for Katsuya lived deeply in the pits of his soul.

"Don't call me that," Jou wined. Two years had passed since the boy had taking up residence not only in the teacher's heart but his home as well. His grades improved dramatically to honor roll status and Jou had the opportunities to go to any college of his choice a fact he'd skillfully hid from his Sensei.

"Just a few more minutes, one more paper to grade," Katsuya laughed.

'_Messy as ever and always living in his classroom,'_ Jou though, Katsuya's habits were a mystery, yet he understood his dictation.

"Ok I'll bring the bike around. The meeting is at the Domino Hyatt. Should we borrow Tea's car?" Jou asked.

"Should we even go?" Katsuya countered.

"OK . . . I get it." Jou left before Katsuya changed his mind or found something else to do in the classroom.

Katsuya parked the bike across the street and walked the short distance to the high rise hotel restaurant. Yugi spotted the striking couple and waved them over to the outside buffet.

"Jounouchi, over here!" Yugi left his chair and embraced his friend. It's been almost a year since he'd returned from abroad.

"Looking good, man!" The blond commented.

"Damn Jou if I didn't know any better I'd say you were his son. But you're a lot smarter and cutter."

"Hey . . ." Jounouchi smiled and took a seat next to his buddy. "So what's up . . . .? You're not in trouble?"

"Naw . . . ." Yugi spoke. "You want to order first?"

"Was that a joke . . .? I'm always ready to eat. They got any of those appetizers?" Everybody laughed as the waiter brought over a bowl of chips, a plate of fried cheese, and mini hamburgers complete with buns and curry fries. Katsuya got busy.

"Mmm . . . . Thanks man." Jou nodded to Mokuba who'd been silent up to this point. "I wasn't looking forward to left over stew."

"Hey,"

"So, Mokuba spill." Katsuya spoke between mouth fills.

"Well it's really about Jou. Do you remember last month I gave you an IQ Test?"

"Ah . . . yeah." The boy wrinkled his brow. "It was a game on line."

"Sorry man I lied. That was the real deal and you scored in the top ten. It's a special program designed to look for potential business men with standards of Kaiba Corp. Those excepted in the program have the opportunity to attend the best universities in the county and in exchange you will work for our company for four years to pay back the fees."

"NO!" Katsuya wouldn't let the young executive continue.

"Jono-kun . . . you haven't heard Mokuba out." Yugi touched Katsuya hand, which turned into a fist. "_That bastard, he's trying to steal my son."_

"Please just listen," Yugi tighten his grip. "Mokuba go on."

"During the internship all expenses with be funded by Kaiba Corp. Afterward it's up to you to decide to stay or start your own business. Katsuya candidates apply all over the world to work under our leadership because my brother is a genius."

"I know exactly what Seto Kaiba is, Mokuba," The red dragon hissed.

"Ok, I'll admit your relationship is a bit strained, but this is for Jou."

"Is it? Did Kaiba send you over here to kip nap my son and rule his life for eight years?" Katsuya asked.

"Kaiba has no idea Jou made the list. He won't see the students until they complete college with top honors. It's not all grades Jou, but the ability to think on your feet, change without fear, and absorb information at a freighting level," Mokuba continued. "And beside who is going to pay for Jou's education.

"That's my business; I won't have you turn my son into a monster!"

"I like you Katsuya, but Kaiba is my brother," Mokuba spoke.

"Jono-kun, I don't think Jou has been completely honest?" Yugi spoke.

"What do you mean?" Katsuya asked, he started to sweat.

"I've received letters from two Universities in regards to the boy. They're wondering why he hasn't replied to his acceptance letters and thought maybe he didn't receive it. It appears I'm listed as his foster uncle. Jou hasn't told you any of this because he knows you don't have the money."

Katsuya searched for an answer in Jou's eyes. "I don't understand, son. I know we agree on community college first . . . . But is it my wish or yours? You never mentioned university to me."

"Sensei . . . I'm sorry I didn't want to worry . . ."

"Damn it. That's my job Jou . . ." Katsuya raised his voice for the first time in two years. He felt betrayed.

"Well . . . Well what going on here? I've been trying to reach you Mokuba. Why didn't you tell me you needed to take a trip to the zoo," Kaiba stood over Katsuya's chair. His approach was quick and silent.

"Shit" The teacher whispered under his breath.

"I see this is a training session on the use of utensils. How entertaining," Kaiba whispered against Katsuya's ear.

"Nii-sama, this isn't a good time for that." Mokuba voiced.

Kaiba scanned everyone's face and rested his glaze on Jou, whose sad expression touched his heart. "Ok the mutt giving you a hard time, need some advice from a reliable source."

"Damn it Kaiba, will you ever grow up!" Katsuya push back and out of his chair almost toping over the CEO. He stood inches from the prefect smirk on those kissable lips. "I don't need any help from you. I'm outta of here?" Katsuya turned to go.

"Oh and the apartment you're staying in belongs to . . . ."Kaiba smirked.

"Brother!"

Jou rose from his chair and stood beside his Sensei.

"Bastard, I've had it Kaiba all these years of insults. After today you won't ever have to see my face again: I've waited so long and I'm tired of the game." Katsuya whispered. "You think I'm common, stupid, and mostly an embarrassment to society. Well I won't trouble your prefect world anymore. There's another life out there and I'm going to grab it." Katsuya walked away.

All eyes moved to Kaiba who still didn't understand the damage he'd caused.

"Jou are you coming?" Katsuya yelled while crossing the crowded street.

"Go on, he needs you," Yugi spoke before he left the table.

A few minutes later Mokuba and Kaiba watched as two lone riders mixed in with cars and drove pass the Domino Hyatt at top speed.

Katsuya retreated to his classroom and Jou went to the school gym. It was understood the topics discussed were off limits until heads cooled. Two hours passed before the duel opened the door to the small apartment, but not before Jou noticed a small red sports car parked outside.

"_Shit, he's here!"_ Jou thought.

Katsuya ran outside again to the open doors which led to his private balcony. Leaning against the rail a rather tall figure turned to him and spoke.

"I got your message," he smiled.

"But I didn't say anything," Katsuya waited for the embrace he'd rejected so often in the past. This time when the man hugged him he settled in his arms.

"I'm here and if it's your wish I'll never let you go."

Tears flowed down Katsuya's cheeks and he allowed the other to take him into his bedroom.

Jou retreated to his own room and called Yugi. All hell was about to break loose, two days before graduation.

Review: the next chapter is waiting!

Katsuya: "Ah . . . who's this man that has a key to my apartment?"

Sherabo: "AH . . . ."

Katsuya: "I'm telling you I want KAIBA!"

So who's the mystery lover? Review and I promise you'll find out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any right only the insane story

"ChaniaGo if your're reading this chapter is for you . . . . ."

Chapter Five: Decisions

Tears flowed generously down Katsuya's cheeks; caught in a '_Kaiba moment,_ he was just too weary to hide his true feelings, so he spoke freely.

"I hate this town and I've decided I'm leaving, now . . . ." Katsuya choked out the words while soaking the silk shirt of the dark beauty. "Will you help me?"

"I can't say I'm not happy to be of comfort, this is something I've waited to hear you say," the dark hair beauty spoke. But you're hurt and not thinking, yet I don't give a damn if it means I can make you mine."

Katsuya buried his head deeper into the man's chest.

"How about a nice bath, just give me a minute?" Gently he carried Katsuya to the bathroom and anchored him against a wall. Carefully he undressed the blond and lowered his body into a tub of warm water filled with bubbles and soothing mint leaves. Katsuya closed his eyes and surrendered.

"I'll be outside, maybe a cup of tea."

"No Ryuji, stay by my side." Katsuya's lips trembled. "Will you wash my back?"

Ryuji eagerly picked up a sponge and drew lazy circles over his back, shoulders, and arms. "Better"

"Mmmm . . . ."

"You don't have to talk," Ryuji leaned over the tub his long black hair tickled Katsuya's shoulder causing the man to sneeze. The water's temperature started to drop.

"Sorry . . . ."

"Nah . . . . Your hair smells good." Katsuya whispered back.

"It's Kaiba?" Ryuji inquired as he wrapped the other in a warm towel. The two men walked the short to the bedroom and Ryuji stole glances at the blond as he draped his body in a loose blue silk robe. "Kaiba's colors and style, Ryuji fumed. _'I'll burn it'_ he thought.

"Mmmm . . . why did you come?" Katsuya blushed realizing Ryuji damn near shared his bath.

"Because you didn't invite me, which struck me as a bit odd," Ryuji reasoned. It's true I have business in town, but I came to Japan to see you, as always. Yet when I called you never spoke a word and later you called and just hung up the phone. What is it, what changed your mind?"

"I couldn't burden you with my problems; it's so unfair and selfish."

"Damn it, I want you to be selfish and use me anyway you want, you know how I feel," the dark beauty whispered against the pulse beating on Katsuya's neck. "I've chased after you for almost four years. I know you don't love me, but I can give you comforts only money can buy. Maybe in time I'll grow on you." Ryuji smiled, his eyes never leaving the other's face.

"Otogi do you understand what you're saying," Katsuya searched his eyes for doubt. He moaned softly as he settled on his bed.

"You think I'm a fool. I know you desire another . . . rebound man," Ryuji emerald eyes twinkled in the soft moon light. He pushed Katsuya's head against two pillows and leaned in close to his face, blocking any escape with his hands positioned on both side of the pillows. "Close your eyes."

Ryuji gently kissed Katsuya's cheek and touched his lower lip with the tip of his tongue. Hesitantly he brushed his tongue along Katsuya's jaw line and finally parted his lips. He ended the kiss with a deep exploration of his mouth. It was dangerous and terrifying which explained why he avoided Ryuji in the first place.

"Do you find my kiss distasteful or my conversations dull?"

"Ah . . . no . . . you're very good." Katsuya blushed.

'_Oh there's a lot more,_' Ryuji thought.

"Now about the other matter . . . how soon can you pack, my plane leaves Monday night, business," Ryuji asked.

"Jou's graduates Sunday . . . ." Katsuya whispered, between the kisses Ryuji showed on his face, neck and shoulders.

"You're so beautiful . . . here . . . and . . . . Here?" Katsuya heat overwhelmed the Dice Master.

"Ryuji we need to talk about this, he's a part of my life,"

"OK . . . . Tomorrow . . . ." Next he opened Katsuya's robe and tickled his nipple with the balls of his thumb. The sensation warmed other areas on the blond's skin.

"Yes, so that makes Jou a part of mine. I like the boy, he'll need a car, clothes, books, you know the works," Ryuji gently twisted Katsuya's swollen nipple.

"Nnnn . . ." Katsuya arched into the sensation. This wasn't such a bad idea. After all he'd thought about a life as Ryuji Otogi mate on many occasions. It was time to stop dreaming about Kaiba and move on with his life.

"It's so pink . . . and hard." Ryuji blew hot air against the man's agitated skin. Katsuya cried out softly.

He had no idea his nipples were so sensitive.

"Ryuji . . . ."fear blocked his thoughts.

"Yeah I know . . . . . I'll be gentle," Ryuji bit down on the other nipple and moved his hands down lower.

"Shit," Katsuya moaned and closed his eyes.

**The morning after . . . . . . **

Katsuya woke to the smell of pancakes and soft music which drifted into the bedroom from somewhere. It took a moment to collect his thoughts but he also thought someone other than Jou was in the apartment.

"Jou . . . ." he called out and realized his mistake immediately.

"Well it's about time sleepy head," Jou jumps on the bed and snuggled against his dad's shoulder. "You know its pass noon."

"WHAT . . . I gotta go what about the kids and breakfast." Katsuya screeched.

"Don't worry I got it under control. Otogi begged me not to wake you, so together we opened the center and served breakfast. It was a blast." Jon winked.

"Ryuji helped. . . ."

"Well you don't think I can handle a few hard-heads. Hey remember I had a gang too." Ryuji stood in the door frame with a huge tray balanced between his arms and a smile that would light up the darkest night. "Breakfast is served."

"Mmm . . . .,"

Ryuji leaned over and kissed Katsuya's cheek and moved to his lips. "My Sunshine," he murmured.

"Ryuji, we're not alone" the blond turned to Jou.

"Ah . . . . I'm not a kid," Jou stood up and stared lovingly at the pair. "So what's next? Are you really leaving this city?"

"Ryuji invited us to go to America after you graduate, I'm going to stay for a while."

"I call it running away," Jon commented. "Kaiba's going to freak out . . . can you handle it Otogi? Can you protect Sensei from his anger?"

"I don't think he gives a shit, and why are you defending that jerk." Katsuya spoke. "There's nothing for me here except you. Jou if you want to take Mokuba's offer that's fine, but Otogi has a plan also for you to consider. It's your choice and it's time I made mine so be happy for me."

"Otogi I ask you a question?" Jon ignored his teacher, who didn't seem to understand the bigger picture. "I'll never forgive you if Sensei gets hurt . . . he means everything to me."

"Let him come." Otogi smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to the characters in this fan fiction, but I'm so happy to use them in an attempt to express my thoughts . . .

This is the second installment of **Friendship, the Beauty of it All**; the stories stand alone, but it's fun to see where it all started.

Chapter 6: Loving You

Already an event worthy of recognition, the Domino High School graduating class of 2011 fill the auditorium wall to wall with friends, family, classmates. They gathered in front of a stage equip with podium/mike and a wide screen TV behind the stage which constantly rolled events that colored the students lives over the last four years.

Including Jou, the class of graduates was seated to the left of the stage for all to view. Each student wore long crimson robes with black ties trimmed in gold. The smiles that decorated their faces caused tears to fall freely from parents and friends. Much to the amazement of all Jou received a special award of recognition; the man most likely to succeed. He came from humble beginnings and reached so very high to achieve his goals. He'd become a favorite among both the males and females alike.

Before the class president moved to close the program he started to talk about a final presentation which would be the first of its kind. The students recognized a skinny young blond with a mop of unruly bangs hanging over his brow, pointy nose and a proud yet defiant mouth which appeared to sprout nonsense all the time. He appeared to be arguing with the principle, yet his stance proved he wasn't listening to the long speech. The arrogant young man walked away. Of course Katsuya remembered the incident and sank down into his seat.

"What's going on," the teacher whispered but Otogi smiled and continued to watch the film as it rolled out his lover's life as a student and later a college graduate and now teacher.

"Katsuya, teacher most loved and respected by all, offers enlightenment to everyone in his path and makes learning worthwhile. We loved this wild and eccentric teacher with unusual teaching methods," the president of the graduating class continued to speak.

The students exploded with rioter's noise.

Along with the award the students had created a store in which students in need could buy essentials. It would be funded throughout the year with fund raisers and denotations. Once a week volunteers would give away, books, clothing, medical supplies and food to those in need. Katsuya still in shock accepted the huge bouquet of roses and stood speechless at the podium; one student held a mike while everyone waited patiently for the teacher to speak.

Katsuya's eyes drifted to the back of the room and rested on a lone figure draped in midnight blue; it appeared they could always sense each other's presence. From the corner of his sensuous lips a smile started to spread over his face, but Kaiba turned aside and walked away. His actions shocked Katsuya to his core.

"Jerk . . . . It doesn't matter what I do or become, I'll always be shit in his dazzling eyes," the teacher thought, while fighting the tremendous wave of sadness that settled in his heart.

Ryuji walked up to the podium and gave Katsuya his old guitar. His eyes danced with merriment as he remembered the lovely melodies Katsuya pumped out. "Play, you're the man."

"Playyyyyyyyyyy" the students yelled. Katsuya smiled he'd never been more happy, but his chest felt weighted down with guilt.

Memories assaulted his senses as he held the guitar in his hands; especially the first time he'd ever played in public.

Katsuya played in solitude as a way to control his true feelings of love for Kaiba. Yugi found him singing under the Sakura tree and talked the young blond into singing for money at an out of town teen club. It paid for his clothes and gave him pride.

"Mmmm . . . . ." Katsuya's fingers strummed along the strings. He cleared his throat. Cheers exploded throughout the building, as he belted out an old love song, one he'd written after a bad night dreaming of Kaiba. After a final farewell he walked proud among the graduates and wished them all the best.

Mokuba met Otogi holding Katsuya's hand at the door and handed Katsuya a letter. The letter reeked of Kaiba's cologne; the other stepped aside and gave his lover a bit of privacy.

Mokuba smirked and turned away. "He'll never belong to you."

"Katsuya-sama is this really good bye?" Mokuba asked, completely ignoring Otogi, standing at a distance as the students continued to leave.

"Yeah . . . . Gotta roll," Katsuya smiled. "Take care of my son; he deserves the best chance at a better life. It's with my blessings, just don't let Kaiba wipe his mind clean." His hands started to sweat as he turned the letter over and debated. Mokuba walked away.

"I'll wait in the car," Otogi winked.

It was a weak smile the blond offered and moved to a quiet corner in the auditorium. Slowly he opened the letter and read the contents. Dragon's_ Lair, tonight 10pm, don't be late._

"Damn it, I'm not his pet," Katsuya ripped the note in half but gathered the pieces together again and carefully placed them in his pocket.

"So are you going to him?"Ryuji asks the dreaded question as Katsuya opened the car and settled inside.

"Hey didn't someone promise to show an old high school friend the world. Let's go . . . . . I've had enough."

Ryuji smiled broadly and instructed the driver to drive swiftly to the airport where his jet awaited.

…..

Hours later while the graduates partied the night away a lone CEO poured another drink, he'd already finished a bottle of expensive wine. His objective being to get Katsuya drunk and have his way with him or at least the wine would give him the courage to say what was really on his mind. Mokuba had made it clear to his brother he had gone too far with the soft hearted blond.

"Shit, he should have been here an hour ago," Kaiba tossed the empty bottle behind the bar; fuming over Mokuba's biting words.

'_Nii-sama, you really hurt Jonouchi's feelings and his pride. You know he offered to pay back every cent and he sent checks every month."_

"_This is my affair."_

"_Then get busy, you're not the only one who has eyes for him and I think he'd settle for second best if you keep pushing him away."_

"What in the hell did Mokuba mean?" Kaiba's arrogant pride let Mokuba walk out of the room, but now his nerves were fried. Kaiba tried Katsuya's cell, Mokuba's cell, and even dialed Yugi. 'Where in the hell could he be?' Minutes later Mokuba answered his call.

"Nii'sama, where are you?" Mokuba's fearful voice caused Kaiba to drop the glass in his hand.

"Mokuba are you hurt?"

"No, you've got to hurry. We're at the airport there's been an accident and Katsuya's was on the plane. . . ." his voice trailed off and Yugi tried to finish.

"Kaiba we're at terminal 56 it's a private strip and we don't have clearance to find out if Katsuya is alive" Yugi's voice was void of emotion as he called out Kaiba's name. The line went dead.

Within minutes Kaiba approached the air strip with guards from the south side and Otogi approached from the north. The men arrived at the same time and Mokuba immediate attacked the dark beauty much to the surprise of everyone. One of Kaiba's lapdogs held Mokuba at bay and Kaiba faced off with his rival in love.

"Where's my dad?"

"I don't know," Otogi answered.

"You son of a Bitch," Kaiba pushed Otogi back; he fell against a guard.

"Call your dogs off Kaiba, you don't scare me."

"We heard the news flash your plane went down just outside of town and they haven't released the name of the passengers. Dad left with you." Jou was inches away from finishing what Mokuba started. But he knew violence wasn't the way. "Please Otogi."

"Jou I'd never hurt you or Katsuya. It's true he did agree to leave with me, but I left Katsuya at the hotel bar, I couldn't comfort him." Otogi clenched his teeth.

"But the plane?" Jou screamed.

"Hi-jacked,"

"He's not answering his cell?" Yugi countered.

'Hi-jacked my ass, where is he," Kaiba demanded.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you . . . ." Otogi's voice hissed with jealousy. "You've caused him more sorrow than any one man should endure. Yet he loves you. I couldn't get you out of his mind. Why don't you crawl back into your laptop and spend the rest of your days making more money. Who gives a shit?"

"Stop it, stop it . . . . Jou screamed. "Please . . . . ." suddenly Jou's cell sang a familiar song. It was sad, but Kaiba had the same song buried in a secret place on his laptop. The fighting ended as everyone waited for Jou to answer his phone.

"Dadddddd," he whispered. "Dad I was so worried, please come home."

"Hey, I can't," Katsuya's pain reflected in his voice. Every muscle in his body ached.

"Dad please, I know you didn't leave with Otogi, there's been an accident but every body's safe. . . . . Dadddddd where are you?" Jou pleaded.

"Safe. . . ." the line went dead.

Jou stared at his phone and then at Otogi; he couldn't fault the man for trying. So he turned to Kaiba beating his chest as tears flowed down his face.

"Damn it . . . . Damn you," . . . . Jou howled.

"I'll find him, I promise," Kaiba turned away and left.

It didn't take Kaiba long to figure out Katsuya's whereabouts; he'd spied on his puppy for nearly eight years, shared his most private moments and made them his own. Hell, legally the CEO could have been called a stalker.

Kaiba silently parked his car on a deserted street near the school and walked quietly to a small grove of trees. His ears picked up a muffed sound like an animal in pain and he panicked wondering if a stray dog was hurt.

"I don't have time for this shit . . . ." Kaiba turned away, but realize at the last moment the animal was under the sakura tree. On closer inspection a pale glimmer of gold reflected off the tree, hair. It wasn't a dog but Katsuya clutching his stomach and wiping his eyes at the same time. The scene nearly forced Kaiba to run it was an invasion of intimacy he couldn't breach. Yet if he didn't Katsuya would be lost to him forever.

OOOOOOOOO

It's so fascinating the workings of an author's mind. My random thought for the day . . . . Love you, thanks for reading. The rating may change as we approach the final chapter. . . . . .

Sakura thanks so much . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to the characters in this fan fiction, but I'm so happy to use them in an attempt to express my thoughts.

**Recap:** "_I don't have time for this shit . . . ." Kaiba turned away, but realize at the last moment the animal was under the sakura tree. On closer inspection a pale glimmer of gold reflected off the tree, hair. It wasn't a dog but Katsuya clutching his stomach and wiping his eyes at the same time. The scene nearly forced Kaiba to run it was an invasion of intimacy he couldn't breach. Yet if he didn't Katsuya would be lost to him forever._

Chapter 7 **Take Me**

"Who's there . . . . .?" Katsuya's voice could barely be heard against the soft flow of the wind. But the wind carried a familiar scent and he backed away quickly.

"Katsuya . . . ."

"Damn it . . . . This is turning into a freakin' nightmare," Katsuya thought, while wiping his eyes. He wanted to run, but Kaiba anticipated his move and pulled the teacher against his chest. He buried his face in the soft blanket of Katsuya's hair.

"You're freezing . . . ."

Kaiba pulled Katsuya against his hips and held him tightly around his waist. He leaned his head against the solid wall of Kaiba's chest. "What's it to you?"

Kaiba took a deep breath, "Don't go, stay with me," the words tickled the back of Katsuya's neck.

'_Four simple words just a little too late, damn him_ . . .' the blond thought of Ryuji and a wave of fresh tears started to fall.

"Don't do this . . . . I can't stand to see you cry," Kaiba whispered he didn't recognize his own voice. Maybe it was the wine that he'd consumed earlier that forced honey to drip from his lips or the desperation of his plight, but the thought of his love interest leaving tied his stomach in knots.

Kaiba tilted Katsuya chin upward and turned him around at an angle which forced a light kiss on the tip of his lower lip. In silent submission Katsuya turned completely around and faced deep blue eyes dancing in the moon light. The black chains that wrapped around Kaiba's heart started to break and he struggled with emotions buried so deep it became almost impossible to draw breathe; chains that cut into his flesh.

Katsuya welcome the touch and allow the feelings that bound him to the other to surface; it was a bond he'd forged in his heart so many years ago and natured on the winds of time.

Katsuya's knees buckled but with courage and fear he kissed Kaiba. Kaiba's opened his mouth and Katsuya buried his tongue deep inside and explored the moist cavern.

Saliva dripped from their lips as Katsuya pushed Kaiba violently away and fell to the soft earth below his feet. "Never, just go man; you've had your fun."

"Fun . . . you think this is a joke," Kaiba furred his eyebrows, '_I've screwed him over so much and now he's lost.'_

'_God give me courage to walk away from this_,' Katsuya moved to the other side of the tree as he struggle to regain a bit of pride. Just one kiss and he was on his knees.

"Wait!"Kaiba asked, fighting his own emotions.

"I'm such a fool I know that no matter what I do, you'll never love me. . . ." Katsuya swayed as he spoke.

"No matter what you do I'll never stop loving you," Kaiba countered the attack. He reached out to take Katsuya hand.

"So causally you taunt my heart with sweet words and expect my obeisance. Why after all this time?"

'_Careful, he's on the edge_,' Kaiba calculated the distance around the tree.

"When I see your face I can't think about work, there's no reason to this madness and I hate you at the same time for this weakness." Kaiba confessed and closed the distance between their bodies; he needed to hold this man now.

Weak with desire for the man he truly loved Katsuya allowed Kaiba to drape his long coat around his shoulders; for a moment neither spoke.

"So that's why you enjoy hurting me so much, because you love me, I can't do this anymore. I won't live in this sick world you've created, jerk."

"It's Seto to you . . . . ."

"Like I said jerk," Katsuya snuggled deeper into Kaiba's embrace if only for a moment he'd enjoy this time, this insanity.

"You've been drinking," Katsuya wrinkled his nose and dove in for another kiss. He wanted to taste Seto's upper lip.

"You left me to be with him! A third rate game player!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" confusion mirrored in Katsuya's eyes.

Kaiba held the other at arm's length, "Was it money I've got more, couldn't have been his looks, or was it sex?" Kaiba flipped, he couldn't contain the picture of Katsuya and another man from clouding his judgment.

"Answer me . . . did you do it?"

"I knew it . . . . Screw you . . . . I want a life, not this private hell you call love! It's not me you want but the thought of someone else taking me that has you pissed; your prize puppy. Well you're too fucking late."

Katsuya felt the slap across his face before it hit. The second blow threw him against the trunk of the Sakura tree. Quickly he blocked his face for the third attack and kicked Kaiba in the goin.

Kaiba refused to flinch he was so damn jealous. Katsuya licked the blood from his lip and turned to go; nothing had change.

"Stay with me . . . . I love you!" Kaiba clutched his penis shaking; the wine did little to dull the pain.

"Well you're too damn late! Sleep with your pride tonight . . . . I hate you."

"I need you by my side." Kaiba's knees hit the ground. Blood rushed to his head and his breath came in short gasp.

"I belong to another," Katsuya whispered while he turned towards the man he couldn't live without.

"I belong to you; you've always been my master," Kaiba's locked eyes with the other. He'd turned complete white. "Every blow, every insult . . . . It leads me back to you."

The steps that led to the blond's future were slow and measure, he took one and waited for the proud CEO to stand and regain his strength. It was the only way they could begin this new life. It's true he was a jerk, but a prideful man.

Katsuya flinched as Kaiba moved closer and reached for his face. But instead of a fist or blow Kaiba caress Katsuya's swollen cheek with the tips of his fingers. He planted gentle kisses along his neck and licked the hollow of his ear.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to taste you?" Kaiba asked.

"Show me . . . . And make it good," shamelessly Katsuya started to grind his hips in a slow circular motion against Seto's thighs weaving a spell of binding love around Kaiba's mind.

With both hands Kaiba circled Katsuya's neck and laced his fingers through the fine hairs at his nape. Katsuya parted his lips and willingly accepted Kaiba's hungry tongue, neither took the lead; it didn't matter. Within moments they were lost under the Sakura tree with only the warmth of the earth to protect them.

. . . . . . . . .

The following year a fountain and a small rock garden appeared around the tree. It was a place of beauty and peace and lovers would often throw coins in the fountain and make wishes. At the base of the fountain in small cryptic letters the words, "_Friendship; the Bonds of Time, I Belong to you" appeared. _

_OOOOOOOOO_

_Ah, that's it . . . . . _

_Well, yes . . . . _

_No way . . . . _

_Yeah, but remember this is a series of stories on Friendship so who knows, thanks for enjoying Seto and Katsuya and let's see who will be next. Don't forget to read where it all started. Thanks so very much . . . . . _

_A/N: Ah I'm goin to cry can't stop writing. As you know I hate endings, so this is hard. I want someone to hold my hand and give me some tissue. Wahhhhhhhhhhh_

_Hey Sakura, Dragonlady222, ChaniaGo, and Dancing Elf lets share some cookies. Thanks so much!_

_ See you later . . . . . _

_Sniffs . . . . Review_


End file.
